REBELDES PaulineCedric HarryHermione
by princess-diggory
Summary: Pauline y Hermione descucbren en este cuarto curso su lado más rebelde cuando: Pauline se enamora perdidamente de Cedric Diggory; Hermione se fija en Harry... ¿cuánto aguantarn unas rebeldes en un colegio como Hogwarts totalmente cegadas por el amor?


REBELDES

REBELDES 

**Esta historia trata de que Harry, Hermione y su amiga Pauline se dan cuenta de que en la vida hay que ser rebeldes para aguantar el amor. El amor que sienten Harry y Hermione y el que sienten Pauline y Cedric… nada más verse…**

**ES TOTALMENTE CEDRIC/PAULINE – HARRY/HERMIONE**

CAPÍTULO 1: PAULINE

Los mundiales no eran lo que más le gustaba a Hermione, eso estaba más que claro, pero Harry la había convencido porque también iría Pauline, su mejor amiga. Con lo coqueta que era Pauline seguro que se pasaba el partido hablando de moda y maquillaje, pero, al fin y al cabo, Hermione también era un chica y le interesaba en cierto modo. Además, Pauline era una gran bruja también muy inteligente, sobre todo en pociones, y hablarían de más cosas.

Hermione hacía tiempo que sentía algo extraño. Se sentía atraída por Harry de un modo irracional. Ella siempre había deseado estar con Ron, pero este año había cambiado algo… se enteró cuando una noche se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo como una tonta al mirar su foto con Harry. Se veían tan monos juntos… y si Ron no le hacía caso y encima la insultaba, ¿con quién iba a querer estar ella?

Pauline era una chica muy dulce de la edad de Harry. Apenas un mes mayor que él. Desde la primera vez que se vieron en el callejón Diagon, con 11 años, Harry y Pauline son muy amigos. Inseparables. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos que el resto de Hogwarts dice que son novios. Pero ambos saben de sobra que no es así, pero les da un poco igual.

Pauline era muy guapa. Tenía la tez blanca y los labios encendidos. Sus ojos eran grandes y preciosos, llenos de luz (ya que era una animaga que se convertía en unicornio). Tenía el pelo castaño muy oscuro y los ojos marrones. Sus mejillas era ligeramente coloradas.

Ella había tenido muchos novios (como Ernie McMillan, Cormac McLagen, incluso Draco Malfoy!), pero aun no había llegado su amor verdadero, y por ello, la chica suspiaraba todas las noches.

A la chica, no es que le gustase el mundial, pero no podía negarse si Harry y Ron se lo pedían con tanta insistencia…

Le habían dicho que también iría Amos Diggory y Cedric Diggory. Cedric siempre le había parecido el chico más guapo de la faz de la tierra, pero nunca había hablado directamente con él… y eso que sus padres y los Diggory eran vecinos.

Todos caminaban, después de un buen madrugón, por el busque. Aún era muy pronto y hacía un poco de frío, pero Pauline pensó que podía aguantar.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de a quien tenían delante hasta que…

-hola. – dijo una voz de chico, muy dulce.

Pauline levantó la vista y enfrente vio que Cedric la hablaba a ella. De cerca era tan guapo… Cedric esbozó una sonrisa que derretía y dijo:

-¿es posible un saludo?

-eeeh… sí, perdona… hola – Pauline aterrizó en la tierra, aunque no supo que decir. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando no congelarse.

-creo que tú necesitas esto más que yo. – Cedric le tendió su cazadora, quedándose él sólo con un jersey fino. Pauline se quedó mirándole sin cogerla. ¿le estaba pasando eso a ella? Cedric se rió ante el silencio y el desconcierto de la chica y se la colocó sobre los hombros. – acéptala, por favor.

Hermione vio cómo su amiga se sonrojaba y él la cogía de la cintura para caminar juntos. Sonrió. "Espero que Cedric la haga olvidarse del asqueroso de Malfoy!"

-¡hey, Hermy! – le saludó Harry desde atrás. Hermione sintió una mariposa en su estómago. - ¿qué tal vas?

-bien, Harry… gracias…

-Hermy… cuando hayamos llegado… ¿dormirás a mi lado en la tienda? – Harry se sintió estúpido al haberle preguntado a Hermione tal cosa. Rezó para una respuesta.

-¡claro! – Hermione no se lo podía creer. ¡Iba a ser la primera noche que pasaba al lado de Harry! Estos mundiales al fin y al cabo no iban a estar tan mal… sonrió para sí.

-¡es tan guapo! – exclamó Pauline mientras caminaba junto a Hermione buscando una fuente. Estaba todo abarrotado de gente de muchos paises, incluso habían visto a seamus.

-Pau… tengo que contarte algo _muy _fuerte. – dijo Hermione, haciendo que se pararan. Pauline la miró seria.

-¿es algo grave? Por la cara que pones…

-no… o sí, no sé.

-ay, venga, di, porque me asustas, cari.

-creo… que estoy enamorada de Harry, ya está, ya lo he dicho. – Hermione habló rápido y miró a otro lado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! – Pauline pegó tal grito que muchos se giraron.

-¡ya lo sé, soy una tonta!

-¡que va, me encanta la noticia!

-¿qué?

-¡sí! Mira yo no te lo quería decir pero… ¡Ron no te merece!

-¿tú crees?

-¡obvio!

Hermione sonrió y Pauline la abrazó con un grito de alegría.

-¡hacéis una pareja divina! – le dijo.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione le señaló detrás de ella.

-¡Cedric! – dijo Pauline, al ver al chico rubio sonriendo.

-hola, Pau. – "está irresistible…" pensó la chica. - ¿venís a por agua?

-sí… ¿tú también?

-bueno… en realidad no. Sólo necesitaba verte.

A Pauline por poco le da algo. Intentó decir algo, pero se trabaron las palabras en su boca.

Cedric sonrió y dijo:

-¿quieres sentarte junto a mi en el estadio?

Como no le salían las palabras decidió asentir con la cabeza.

-hasta entonces, pues. – Cedric le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Hermione gritó como Pauline antes y ambas se abrazaron, llenas de júbilo.

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia. La seguiré siempre que pueda, ¡lo prometo! Y ahora si poneis un comentario… por favor!!**


End file.
